


Spoopy halloween prompts and AU

by magical_octopus333



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Haunted House, Kidlock, Kids, Trick or Treating, johnlock kids, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://kumbricprince.tumblr.com/post/129491693417/spoopy-halloween-aus-for-ur-otp</p><p>Thanks to kumbricprince for the AUs and permission to do this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trick or treat! Mystrade/johnlock (sorta)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m giving out candy for Halloween and you brought your little sibling trick or treating and I actually think that’s really sweet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m giving out candy for Halloween and you brought your little sibling trick or treating and I actually think that’s really sweet Mystrade teens and kidlock johnlock(friendship)

I’m giving out candy for Halloween and you brought your little sibling trick or treating and I actually think that’s really sweet 

  
  


“Mycroft, you’re as slow as molasses! There won’t be any candy left at this rate” Sherlock yelled,  shaking his wooden, pirate sword at his older brother, dressed as an old fashioned vampire. “William, you are the most impatient child in all of england. Calm yourself, brother dear.”” Mycroft replied, smoothing a hair back. “I’m not a child” Sherlock mumbled, arms crossed over his chest as he stares at his buckled boots. Mycroft sighed as he knelt down infront of his brother. “Sherlock, I know this is your very first time mummy has let you go trick or  treating, but you don’t need to rush about. Besides, I know the perfect neighborhood where they give out full size candy bars.” Sherlock looked up at his brother, grinning ear to ear and his eyes were glowing like the full moon’s light- well, what Mycroft could see of his eyes. Sherlock’s black, curly fringe had fallen over one eye and he wouldn’t let Mycroft fix it. 

*Earlier: “Now I have a natural eye-patch, Microwave.””William that isn’t my name-””-and I’m not William, my name is Sherlock. William is a boring name.”*

“Really?” Sherlock whispered. “‘bout as big as that mass of nonsense on your head. maybe even bigger.” Sherlock giggled before swiping up his sword “What are you waiting for, Mycroft?!? lead the way!” Mycroft giggled as he stood up and took Sherlock's hand in his rather larger one. 

“As you wish, Sherlock.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mycroft was right; the candy was humongous to say the least. Both of their bags were full and they hadn’t even made it halfway through. “Ready to go home, Sherlock-””Captain Sherlock, and no, I do not believe so. I cannot fathom where this conclusion could have occurred from.” Mycroft just shook his head at his little brother. Eight years old and has a larger vocabulary than most of his own peers. ‘Not like it's that hard, though’ Mycroft remarked to himself. “You’ve been reading dictionaries again, haven’t you?” Sherlock smiled smugly as he looked away, a mumbled maybe heard easily by Mycroft. “ Just one more house! Please, Mycroft?” 

“Alright, but this will be the last of the night.” 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Greg smiled from the couch where he and John, the blonde nine year old he babysits, were watching the Nightmare Before Christmas. “Come on, Johnny boy. More trick or treaters.” John smiled and leaped up, his real stethoscope falling from around his neck. His friend Molly from next door had lent it to him. John straightened his doctor costume before marching to the candy bowl on the little cabinet next to the door. Greg smiled at his little friend before following and getting the door while John held the bowl. 

“Trick or Treat!” yelled a little boy with black curls and pirate sword, jabbed in the air. An older boy, standing a few steps back, rolled his eyes with a small smile that showed the fake fangs. “What a nice outfit, captain.” Greg said as John took a handful of candy and put it in the boys pillowcase, marked in black sharper with a backwards ‘S’ on it. “Told you I is a captain, Minecraft” the little boy said before smiling smugly at the other boy. “William, my name is Mycroft. If you want me to call you Sherlock, you call me Mycroft.” The boy, Sherlock pouted before mumbling something about vampires. “Don’t worry Sherlock! Vampires always suck the fun out of everything. that and blood…” John said, smiling at Sherlock who looked up. After a moment, Sherlock asked quietly “Afghanistan or Iraq?” John blinked and replied “What?” Sherlock took a breath and asked, “Your father, was he fighting in Afghanistan or Iraq?” John gasped. “Afghanistan.... how?” Sherlock took a deep breath before he began his explanation. 

“You wear dog tags around your neck, real metal ones from the army with a bit of rust, old and in water conditions like sweat and heat. The metal on top says Watson, Thomas, male name. You seem to wear it constantly, shown by a bit of paint rubbed off at bottom but not rusted like the top, so someone important. You’re at my school, so I know your name is John Watson, so Watson is a family name, family member. Based on how you didn’t try talking too loudly, as people with siblings do often, not a brother, but I have heard you have a sister. Now, you’re here at… George?” He looked up at Greg who replied after a moment. “Oh! Greg, Greg Lestrade.” “Sorry. Greg’s house, but not your own. Something at home in which you need babysitting, mom probably works, but why not your sister…or father, meaning he is absent and since you have his dog tags he’s presumably… oh… sorry.” 

Sherlock cringed like he was expecting to be hit. “That was brilliant!” John said, hopping up and down with some candy falling out. Sherlock looked up and his smile was huge with pink cheeks. Greg took the bowl from John while he was distracted and put it back on the small “Really?” Sherlock whispered, pushing at his curls covering his right eye. “Yeah! Hey, you wanna hang inside and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas with us?” Sherlock tilted his head and asked “Whats that?” before following John inside. Greg turned to Mycroft who stood smiling down at Sherlock. “Big brother then?” Greg asks as he leans against his door frame and looked Mycroft up and down and could see where Molly thought vampires could be cute. Mycroft nodded with an exasperated smile. “I think that’s really sweet that you brought your little sibling trick or treating” Greg said and Mycroft’s pale cheeks slightly pinkened. “Sometimes I wish I could have a sibling, but at least I’ve got John. Want to come on in for the movie?” Mycroft looked down and thought a moment on Greg’s words before nodding with a bashful, fanged smile. 

They walked in to see Sherlock standing on the couch, brandishing. “I’m Captain Sherlock Holmes, the consulting pirate! Arr!” “Sherlock!” Mycroft barked at Sherlock who stepped on the remote unpausing the movie right were Jack Skellington made a scary face and fell over the couch back in fear. “Sherlock!” John yelled before running over. Mycroft brought his hands up to press his fingers to his temples. “My apologies, Gregory, for my brother’s overzealous behavior…” Greg was laughing  beside him. “Don’t worry, Mycroft, it's what kids do." Mycroft looked at Greg but he was watching the kids with a grin. "Besides, Doctor Watson is on the case.” John had kneeled behind Sherlock and was shifting through his curls. “Your boo boo is just a bit of bruising here. I’ll fix it.” John said before gently kissing the bruise. Sherlock looked back and asked, “Why’d you kiss my bruise?”. “That's my mommy would do when I get hurt, sometimes Gregle, too. Last time when they didn’t kiss it better, Harry died… but she had fell really really high. Mommy said she drank too much evil liquid that let her evil out and hurt her heart and made her sad. I don’t want you to die, you’re my friend now.” Sherlock smiled and hugged John. “Sorry about your sis…” John smiled again at the hug and returned it enthusiastically. “It's okay, Gregle says she’s at a better place.” John pulled back from the hug and stood up before asking ”Can we watch movie now?” Sherlock nodded and the pair went to the couch to restart the movie up. Greg turned to Mycroft and asked, “Looks like the little ones made friends here." Mycroft smiled and looked at Greg, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, rubbing the green makeup from his Frankenstein costume away. 'Luckily, the green makeup will cover the blush' Greg thought to himself. "Just to check, is it okay if you two join us for the movie?” Mycroft replied, smiling. “Of course.”


	2. An evening of sorts (Mormor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your friends dared you to check out the same creepy haunted house? We should go together just in case \/ I showed up to this haunted house alone because I thought I wouldn’t be scared but now I am and I might be holding your hand AU Mormor (not really that AU, but eh.)

your friends dared you to check out the same creepy haunted house? We should go together just in case  \/ I showed up to this haunted house alone because I thought I wouldn’t be scared but now I am and I might be holding your hand  AU

 

“Boo!” Molly yelled as she grabbed Jim’s shoulders while he was busy reading. He didn’t even blink. “Yes, Molly?” Jim asked as he looked up at her and closed his book to hide its contents. Molly was openly  gaping as she sat beside his legs, resting on the desk before his fancy chair. They were at Jim’s apartment, the office particularly, and Molly has been trying to scare Jim at every turn, with no effect. 

“You didn’t even flinch!” Molly exclaimed with a bewildered expression. “How?!” Jim shook his head and smiled. Molly had done considerably well, acting as an innocent morgue worker and ignorant girlfriend, ‘not like it took her much acting on the former part’ Jim thought. “Why would I? You know, kitten, you aren’t that scary.” she glared at Jim’s nickname. It had stuck, as his little pet name for Molly; has a funny story with it. Well, funny for Molly and rather embarrassing for Jim. but that's a tale for another time. “I can be plenty scary.” she spoke indignantly. “Yeah, I’ve seen your cooking.” that earned him a smack on the arm. “Whatever. I know you can be scared, eventually…” Jim pulled his legs off his desk and sat up. 

“Was that a challenge?”

~~~~

“Seriously, that guy was creepy. Scared me shitless. what bout you, Tigger?” Moran rolled his eyes. The newest sniper rookie was a jabber jaws and bright blond. Bit too perky too, for Moran’s taste. Plus she has taken to calling him Tigger due to Jim’s nickname for him and for getting caught red-handed with a certain film featuring a specific yellow toy bear. 

Sebastian just shook his head. “Not even a little? The hanging corpses and swinging knifes-” “Way too fucking excessive, the dipshit.” Seb replied, interrupting his cohort. “Come on blondie, let’s see if Jimmies got another job.” She shook her head as Seb texted in a driver. “Seriously though, can nothing scare ya?” Jim rolled his eyes. “You’re attempts to hold that accent are pretty horrifying. Have to admit, the lingo here is different to the US, but I think I’ve bloody well got it, and the accent-” “You keep on changing the topic Tigger, and don’t call me blondie. Bet I know something that will scare you…” “Yeah right. What is it, blondie?”

~~~~

The black car showed up and Moriarty stepped out in his usual suit and a black duffel bag under his arm. He waved his driver off and headed to the the building. According to Molly, the house was haunted by ghosts, but it just looks like it was so ugly that someone just let it rot. One good storm and it’d cave in, but it did have an eerie look in the dark of night. Full moon, too. “This shouldn’t be too bad, though.” Jim thought to himself. “Just one night… alone in this shite place.”

He entered the building, pulling out a torch and shining it around. “Not as bad inside…” Jim thought. Large mansion from the Victorian era, with a large entrance. He shined his light upon two grand staircases that lead up to a balcony and upstairs, dark wooden floors with some dark brown stains- dried blood, it seemed- scattered here and there. There were carpets and old paintings, some rotting and some torn in places. Jim whistled out loud but before he could do anything, he felt cold metal on his temple and a hand over his mouth. 

“Give me a reason not to shoot, and don’t scream- I already have a headache.” the man lowered his hand and while Jim couldn’t see him, he smiled. “Oh, don’t be so boring, Tiger.” The gun was pulled from his temple and Seb sighed dramatically. “Did blondie put you to this, too?” Seb asked as he slid the gun back into his holster as Jim turned to him. “Molly, actually. Probably planned it, AGRA and Kitten…” Seb looked up at Jim then, with a surprised face which shortly turned smug. “Did she get the nickname from that time you sneaked into her apartment and-” “Shut up, Sh-” “Holy shit, I thought for a moment that you had some fucked kink name for Molls, but no its from that fun tale-“ ”I said Shut up, Sebastian!” Jim yelled, stomping his foot indignantly, ‘like the five year old he is’. Sebastian chuckled at the thought as he headed up the left staircase, pulling out his own torch. “Come on, Jimmy. I’ll show you where I put my stuff. May as well go through this boring night together, eh?” Jim sighed and followed up the stairs.

“Kitten, though? Didn’t think you as a cat lover.” Seb threw over his shoulder. ‘Only for a certain Tiger.’ Jim thought to himself with a smile. He wouldn’t say it, mostly because he knew Sebastian was as straight as a bored, any of  that  would have been beat out of him by his ass of a father. Luckily, he was kissing the other side of the dirt which Jim  totally  had  no  hand in  at all ! “At least she doesn’t give you a kinky nickname back.” Seb replied with a laugh. Jim scoffed at his assasin’s behavior. “Like what? Like ‘Daddy!’” Jim said sarcastically, throwing a hand to his forehead and whining the word. Seb stopped on the staircase before moving quickly up the stairs through a door. “Sebastian?”

~~~~

 

The room had one big, pink, canopy bed with pink floppy bows. “Hold on, boss.” Seb said before pulling a sword out of his bag and swiping the bows off with it. Jim raised an eyebrow at the sword, silver and gleaming. A few candles were lit in the room giving it a slight glow, so he could see the jewel encrusted sword that looked rather familiar… “Really, Seb?” Seb rolled his eyes as he put the sword away. “I got bored and thought, ‘hey, why not have a little fun tonight?’ Besides, with that fucked up security system, how could I resist. And the cop sleeping at the security desk! They were begging to be robbed. Plus, ” Seb reached into his bag and pulled out a ruby the size of his fist. “Got you a gift. Planned for your birthday, but hell knows when that’d be.” He tosses Jim the ruby and Jim easily falters in catching it, letting it loudly thud into the dark wooden floor. “Nice catch. Did it leave- yep, you left a dent-” “I’ll leave a dent in you, Seb.” “Sounds kinky” That shut Jim up.

“Ready to explore, boss?” Sebastian said as he checked and refilled his weapons. ‘Just in case blondie turned mutinous on my ass’, Seb thought as he cocked his gun. “Come on, Jimmy, don’t be a wuss.” Jim finally came out of the restroom with a disgusted face. “The restroom is deliberately disgusting. I’m not wasting a decent suit for a challenge. Besides, this house is  sooooooo  boring, Tiger.” Seb rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, but we need to make sure that Blondie ain’t tryin’ to pull a fast one. We can do a run through of the house, and take shifts sleeping. If your highness is okay with that.” he turned to look at Jim with smug grin as Jim looked mockingly offended, his mouth open and his eyebrows drawn in. “Did I offend thee?”

They had exited their temporary bedroom to explore the dark house, with Jim leading. Seb had lent Jim a gun because even if he doesn’t care for getting his hands dirty, Seb would rather not see a bullet in Jim’s head… again. The pair had become good friends,  and although he’d never ever tell Jim, he had fallen for the bad little boy in suits. Unlike Sherlock’s little pet, Seb knew about the fall. Infact, he helped set up the ‘death’, set the blood to go off with the gun sound so it looked real. Too real, he thought as he watched the man he loved kill himself on screen before Shirly played plane and tried flying. He quickly shook his head; ‘focus, dumbass. don’t go into a tizzy. Jim is right here, and he’ll stay here on this side of the dirt. Like how he has kept me here.’ 

~~~~

First room was pretty boring. childrens room, young boy probably, blood on the bed, so killed in sleep probably. “Not a bad way to go, really.” Seb said, nodding to the stain. Jim nodded slightly in agreement. They first searched all the bedrooms upstairs, only four. The little boy’s room was the only one with blood, though. The others were untouched. Next was the ballroom downstairs. The large, oak doors were closed and chained tight between the matching stairs. Only took about three shots to break the lock and they pushed open. The doors squeaked loudly as they slowly opened the door. Seb lead, gun and torch held out before him. They entered in, no sign of others and the room dark as black cept from the small glow of their torches. The floors creaked as Jim walked towards the middle of the room when bam the doors slammed shut and Jim shot around to see Seb bent over and shaking. With laughter.

“Your face!” Seb bellowed before giggling like a child. Jim had been terrified, not because the ghosts could hurt him; more because they could kill his Tiger. “Shut it, Moran.” Jim growled before marching deeper in, disappearing into the large, dark room. “Yesh, boss, calm your tits. Just havin’ some fun... “ he looked around, but he couldn’t spot Jim anywhere. “Okay, boss, very funny.” Silence… “Come on, Jim, you’ve had your fun, now quit.” It was still quiet, almost deafeningly silent. “James fucking Moriarty, get your ass out here now before-” a blood-curling scream broke Seb’s threat and he ran blindly after it through a set of kitchen doors. 

“Jim!” “This kitchen set up is revolting, right?” Jim said, looking up from glaring at the wall. Right as Seb’s fist hit his face across his cheekbone. “For fuck’s sake, James, goddamit!” Seb bellowed as Jim pulled back. “I thought- the scream- if you ever…” Seb looked at the ground, huffing deeply big swallows of air through steaming puffs. “Seb?” Jim asked gently and he looked up a bit to see Jim, looking confused up at him. He looked back down and turned away. “I thought… that someone…” his voice cracked and he stopped. Then, a hand gently laid on his shoulder. “I’m sorry… I thought it’d be funny…” “Like having me watch you shoot yourself?” he snapped and the hand pulled off as if burned. Seb closed his eyes and listened to Jim’s footsteps moving away and then a pair of thin arms wrap around him and a head in the crook of his neck. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jim, in one of his old hoodies that were ‘borowed’, hugging him tightly. A muffled ‘sorry’ was whispered into his chest and he wrapped his arms back around Jim. It didn’t last long before Jim pulled back, his face slightly flushed. “Come on. Lets finish checking…” 

~~~~

Last area to check was the green house. So far, nothing majorly terrifying was hidden in the house, but the greenhouse was too familiar to a bad experience. While walking through and nearly hitting a plant, Jim grabbed Seb’s hand jumping back as the plant crashed down. Seb turned to Jim, slightly amused and slightly something else, something he couldn’t place. “You alright boss?” Jim just glared at him, yet to notice their hands linked. “Don’t worry, the mean plant isn’t going to hurt you now. Watch…” He pulled a gun from back and took aim, firing six shots into the fallen plant, blowing it to smithereens. Jim looked up at Seb, stunned for a moment before giggling. “I think this room should be clear.

They walked back to the room, hands still laced together until the reached the dark oak of the door. Only then did Jim notice their hands and let go with a “sorry”. “Are you-” “Seb” “-blushing?” Jim pushed past the laughing Seb and fell back onto their bed dramatically. “Jim?” Seb asked, his breath back as he walked to his side, kicking closed and locking the door first. Then, Jim felt the bed sink behind him and he slid back into Seb. He looked down until an arm fell around his waist and a kiss on his cheek. Then, it was gone just as quick and he heard movement around the room. He looked up to see Seb setting up a few traps around the bed with loaded guns. “S-seb?” Jim stuttered, feeling where Seb had kissed on his cheek. “Jim, I may not be as brilliant as you or the Holmeses, but I’m not fully stupid. These should kill anyone who dares, and once I’m done we are going to sleep and cuddle, okay boss?” Jim nodded. Fifeteen minutes later, as Jim had begun to doze, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and he smiled before turning in the embrace to wrap back around his Tiger. “Night, Tiger.” he mumbled into Seb’s chest “Night, boss.”


	3. Ice ice baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to set up a homemade fog machine but I accidentally touched the dried ice with my hands and now I’m banging on your dorm room door because I need to go to the hospital right now   
> Johnlock collage/university AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is absolutely necessary.

I’m trying to set up a homemade fog machine but I accidentally touched the dried ice with my hands and now I’m banging on your dorm room door because I need to go to the hospital right now

 

“Fuck it, I quit.” Molly said as she flopped onto the couch, tossing her book bag beside her. “Should I ask, Molly?” Sherlock asked as he continued his typing. At her silence, he stops and looks at her.  She was laying face down on the couch and was still, but a low groan of frustration did emit, muffled, from the couch. Pushing herself up, you could see the exhaustion on her face. “You know Jim?” Sherlock nodded. “Well, he’s having a party next Friday and asked me to help. Since next Friday is Halloween, he thought it’d be cool to get, like, a fog machine. But the one his parents got is broken and I can’t get it to  work and I don’t wanna Jimmie to be mad at m-me and-” “Molly…  breathe ” Sherlock said, kneeling in front of her. “I can fix it later tonight. You can go out with Gean-” “Jim” “Whatever… Okay?” he squeezed her left knee gently. She nodded slightly and smiled. He nodded, then got up and grabbed her blanket from her bed and laid it over her before he resumed typing.

It was the least he could do to help her with the machine, since she was being rather courteous to him. A couple of days ago, Sherlock was working on his latest experiment, involving several chemicals and a couple samples of human ligaments to test which one or combination of such would have led to the decay in the most recent case. of course he could have waited for the post-mortem examination results, but ‘waiting is boring’ and conducted his work in his solo dorm room. Due to an accident, involving cesium, aluminum and some other elements, the room kinda went boom. No, Sherlock wasn’t to badly hurt, but the room is considered ‘unsafe for human living’ and has been put under quarantine until it was fixed. So, kicked out of his room, he had been sulking in the university’s lab when Molly offered that he could stay with her, “so long as you don’t blow anything up”

~~~~

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Sherlock?” Molly asked as she grabbed her purse from the couch. Her and what's-his-name were heading who-cares-where for a date or something. Wouldn’t be back til late (“or maybe not at all… don’t wait up for me.” ) “Molly, I’ve told you once, and as much as I hate doing it, I’ll repeat myself,  again , that I’ll be fine. Shouldn’t be too difficult to set it up. And nothing should go wrong, Molly. Go.” Sherlock said as he began to open the box. “Alright. Um, see ya later?” “Sure. have fun, I guess.” Molly nodded and smiled at Sherlock’s attempt at normal. “You too.” She closed the door quietly behind herself and texted Jim to tell him she’ll be there in a bit. ‘Don’t worry, Molly. What's the worst thing… never mind, just think of anything else…” 

~~~~

‘It has been three tedious hours working at this absolutely ridiculous box of death.’ Sherlock thought. The fog machine was old and the lid wouldn’t stay on. Finally, after several rolls of duct tape, he had the fog machine slowly pouring out fog. He jumped up, but the movement knocked over the fog machine. He grabbed it right as it broke open, the dry ice and plastic box hitting his bare hands hands. Sherlock choked out a few noises before clutching his hands to him and moaning in pain. “Fuck” he growled out as he stood up. the pain burned through his hands as he walked, the world turning white as the pain grew. His vision was blurred, but he knew he needed help. He stumbled out of Molly’s room and hit his arm on the door before crashing down with a groan. 

The door opened and this guy is out with a beer in hand and a smile until he lays eyes on Sherlock’s whimpering form. “Oh god, you okay- no, nevermind. What happened?” the blond figure was kneeling in front of Sherlock, going over the usual medical check list. “d-dry...ice…” Sherlock whimpered out, moving his hands then hissing at the movement. “Come on, hot stuff, let's put those hands under cold water while I find my med kit.” the blond guy pulled at Sherlock’s upper arm and pulled him into his dorm. The room was pretty clean and in order, for a college dorm, and the little restroom in his room was dark green and black. His hands were put under the faucet and ice cold water poured on his hands. He gasped under the pain that slowly subsided after a moment and his hands hurt less. “Feelin’ better, hot stuff?” the short man said as he reentered the room with a white box, upon which a red plus sign was painted on. “Okay, 20 minutes under cold water usually does it, at least that's what my mum used to do. But, I don’t really know how severe they are yet…”  He set down his first aid kit on the closed toilet next to the sink. “should I…-” “what?”

“How did you burn your hands, hot stuff?” The man said, crossing his arms over his jumper. Sherlock looked the man up and down through the mirror before replying. “I was trying to fix a fog machine for my colleague when the box fell over and open. I was an idiot and went to grab the box and the dry ice hit my hands.” Sherlock looked down and stared at his hands, until a hand was laid on his shoulder. “Hey… fucking up doesn’t make you an idiot. I should know, I’ve done plenty of stupid shit and i’m sorta smart. Probably not as smart as most kids say that Holmes guy is, but I’ve got some smarts.” Sherlock tensed on hearing his last name. “You alright?” the man asked, standing beside the sink. “Fine. just, getting a bit impatient. Do I really need to wait 20 minutes. It seems ridiculous…” Sherlock saw the man nod beside him. “Well, it may be ridiculous, but would you like me to stop it and let the pain ret-” “No! No, please…” SHerlock had turned to face the man with frantic eyes. Said man was smiling gently up at him. “Sorry, mate. didn’t mean to.. just trying to joke around…” Sherlock sighed and released the tension from his shoulders. “Let me grab a chair for you. Back in a sec…” the man stepped out and returned with a grey folding chair, opening it behind Sherlock before moving the first aid box and sitting down.

“Name’s Watson. John Watson. And you are?” The blond man, John, asked. Sherlock looked down. “Sherlock…” Sherlock watched through the mirror for John’s reaction, but all he did was nod. “Alright, Sherlock. Is there a last name, or is it confidential?” Sherlock turned to John who was smiling at him, one eyebrow quirked up. “Classified, Watson.” Sherlock replied with a smile. John laughed and rolled his eyes, and something curled in Sherlock’s chest at the sound. “Okay, Sherlock Classified. How do the hands look?” Sherlock looked down at his hands. They were red, but there seemed to be no real harm done. John stood up and looked for himself. “Seem to be alright, but may as well stay for the last couple minutes. better safe than sorry. Hey, that won’t hurt the floors in your room, the dry ice?” Sherlock chuckled at that. “Thanks for the concern, but I’m not completely useless. I laid down a mat-” ”But didn’t think about gloves?” John interrupted. Sherlock rolled his eyes but shook his head. “Didn’t really think something would happen.” John sat back down before asking “something like this?” “Obviously. Anyway, not my room. Temporarily staying with my colleague while my room is being repaired.” John looked at his hands, the gears in his head visibly turning around a thought for a moment. “Careful, John. Don’t think too hard, you’ll hurt something.” Sherlock said, turning the water off as John’s phone alarm bleeped. “Oi. I was thinking, my room mate flunked out already, haven’t sent anyone yet. You could move in with me.” Sherlock looked at John with confusion on his face. “We’ve just met, and you’re letting me room with you?” John nodded. “We’ll need to check with guidance, make sure that's okay, but yeah. Go ahead back to your room, I’ll bring over a pair of gloves that work for working with dry ice.” John nodded to the door as he left to find the gloves. Sherlock let himself out and went across the hall to Molly’s room, and waited for John. He didn’t have to wait long for John to enter with a pair of black gloves. “Here, keep them.” John said as he tossed the gloves in. then left. Sherlock looked down at the gloves then back up to thank John, but he had already left, closing the door behind him. he sighed before sliding his hands into the gloves when his skin fell in contact with a piece of paper in the left glove. 

##########

Text later about the room thing

John Watson

 


End file.
